The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Christmas
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It's that time of year again , and the young time lord and his companions are headed to earth to spend Christmas with his family but there are a few things to wrap up mostly with his ex girlfriend Brittany can the two patch things up or will it go south faster than a south bound train ? R


**The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash : Hearth's Warming Eve /Christmas Special **

_**A/n: hello and welcome reader as your no doubt aware this special will focus only on the young Timelords family and things that were best left in the past however though it's time he 'faces the music' as Alvin puts so enjoy the special and put in your feedback as always ONWARDS AND UPWARDS **_

_**Universe : MLP FIM **_

_**Location : Ponyville **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I was relaxing until I saw the calender and knew what kind of day it was . It was Christmas on Earth or Hearth's Warming here on Equestria and frankly I knew I wanted to see my family but I was so nervous about how they would react . That was when I knew RD Twilight Spike Scootaloo Silver Spoon Applejack would be the perfect companions to come with .

It was a good thing that they were here in the TARDIS . Rainbow came down the stairs and wanted to know what was going on so I told her .

"Well we are going to my home planet for Christmas I want you guys to meet my family" I said while setting the coordinates . And sure enough I through the switch and off we were and it was a good thing that they said goodbye to there relatives before we even took off .

**Universe : Alvin and the Chipmunks **

_**Location : Los Angles California**_

**Alvin's POV **

It was just another Christmas without our brother Adam and god did we miss him so much in fact from what I read on Facebook she got a message saying that they broke up and he called her an ungrateful ass I wanna find out who sent that so I can pound there face in . In fact everyone was trying to at least enjoy themselves Halloween came and went life just wasn't the same anymore without our black clad brother anymore .

Brittany was trying to ignore everyone while reading a magazine Simon Jeanette and Jill were mostly in the basement Jill and the others were all through out the house just doing whatever .

As for me I was just watching TV even Eleanor and Theodore were baking cookies for us munch on and Dave he was worse off than any of us he was a wreck Claire tried to cheer him up by taking him out on a date which only left us . For me however though I didn't mind the silence in the house at least it was a bit of a change __for once . But I could have sworn that something was going on in the backyard .

_**Adam's POV **_

I soon arrived with everyone there and as for me I told everyone to bundle up . As I did so as well, that was when I saw the house that I left that house so many years ago

_Alright cool yourself Adam this isn't the first time _ I thought as I as I tucked away my sonic screwdriver and everything else . I opened the door and felt a cold breeze as I stepped in the backyard . I knew I had to as Alvin would say 'face the music' so this was it for me .

"Come on everyone lets take the back door" I said . Good thing I still had the key with me I snickered to myself as I as I put in the lock and turned it letting myself in . There I saw them the two chipmunks baking something .

_Weird it's like I simply walked back into my old life _ I thought as I put the key away in my pocket . One of the chipmunks saw me and told his brother who was in the other room to go and check out something about me returning . _Yea there in for a surprise _ I thought with a smug grin .

"Oh hey sir are you lost?" asked the red clad chipmunk . "Uh yea I must have taken a wrong turn and was looking for the famous band Alvin and the chipmunks is this the right house?" I asked since they didn't know it was really me .

"Uh I think so here lets get you guys inside besides i'm sure your freezing" said Alvin leading us into the living room where I took off my winter stuff to reveal my trench coat sports jacket my black jeans along with my strap my gun attachment and what not .

Heck we even hung our stuff on a rack so that way we could warm up . So that was when the family introduced themselves and I had to play along until Dave gets here . "Okay so I'm Alvin that's Brittany Simon Theodore Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Amy Joe Joel Tommy Jason Jonnah Peter and Kesha and Kayle" said Alvin .

"Well I"m the American Doctor and thse are my companions Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle Applejack Scootaloo and Silver Spoon" I said NOT wanting to give out my real name just yet. So far everything was going along just fine I eyed the pink clad Chipette who gave me the stink eye I shot her one right back .

_It's like she wants me to tell her my real name NOT happening _ I smirked inwardly . So we hung with Alvin in fact we were watching an episode of Transformers which much to my surprise I didn't mind one bit . Hours later Dave and Claire returned and oh boy did Dave get crossed with Alvin now I know what it feels like to be in his uh paws OI at least I'm not on the receiving end of it all .

"Alvin what did I tell you about letting strangers in our home? For all we know they could be the Paparazzi heck even the Tabloids" said Dave with an angry expression . "Look uh Mr. Seville I sorta let myself in I was hoping I could talk to you about something it's uh important" I said .

"Yea it's not Alvin's fault it's ours as we let ourselves in without you being here" said Rainbow Dash . "Okay I guess you two have a point I'm sorry Alvin but really consider this your lucky day since these two weren't killers" said Dave seriously .

"Okay Rainbow try and get to know these lot" I said while walking off with Dave to his study . So the door closed and locked .

"Alright so how did you find us?" asked Dave while pulling up a chair . I told him that a little chipmunk told me that a black clad chipmunk once lived here . "So who are you really?" asked Dave getting to the point . "I'm Adam your long lost son and lead singer of Adam and the chipmunks" I said telling him who I am.

"That's impossible" said Dave shocked . "I was once the lead singer of the band Adam and the chipmunks which the same band that Alvin is lead singer of and another thing you use to yell out my name and Alvin's we use to get into a tone of trouble" I said jogging him own memory.

Dave ran over to me and looked me over I was or am human and that was when he pulled me into a hug with tears streaming down his own face as I simply stood there and wrapped my own arms around my long lost father .

Soon he went to get us some hot chocolate . So I told him about my latest adventure involving kicking some ass in Equestria and what not . "Wow it sounds you found out who and what you really are" said Dave .

So he set his mug down and I knew what was gonna come next he gathered up EVERYONE Rainbow and my companions included .

Alvin and everyone was perched on a Amp where they waited . "Alright guys I am the American Doctor but my real name is Adam Seville and I'm your long lost brother in fact me and and YOU Brittany use to date me for several years" I said jogging everyone's memory .

Everyone just into tears and they were glad to see me as for Brittany yea that was a different story she just bolted out of the study and bounded on up the stairs and slammed the door shut . "Hold up you guys this is something that I have to handle" I said getting up and walking out of the study . Sure enough I noticed that her door wasn't locked .

"Brittany I'm coming in weather you like it or not" I said opening the door almost expecting her to throw something at me good thing I had my sonic screwdriver ready on me just in case . I opened the door and sure enough she was trying to shut me out but I was gonna have none of it nor would I budge just to 'leave her alone' .

So I found her wrapped up in her pink blanket just trying to fool me that she was asleep . I shook her awake and with her surprised look she was trying to claw at me I simply held her wrists until she calmed down .

"Alright who are you and what are you doing here in MY room" spat Brittany .

"Easy I wanted to talk to you I saw ya bolt from the study ran up the stairs and slammed your door shut don't think I'm THAT stupid look I didn't mean to call you that via facebook but I was just angry at the time now I know that's not the only reason so I'll just get to it , I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to discover who I am and what I am" I said pulling up a chair and enlarging it with my sonic screwdriver .

"Listen to me Britt I wanted to tell you that I do care for you i'm NOT using RD to screw with you no in fact after I broke up with you I had to deal with it on my own during my travels with my companions whom you just had met" I said .

"I sorta understand where your getting at but you could have just left a note a letter or SOMETHING to let us know where you were going so we could find you" said Brittany getting in my face . And she was right on that . "I figured at the time I just wasn't in my right mind when I left that night however though I didn't wanna disturb you from your sleep in fact I didn't wanna disturb ANYONE so I simply left" I said .

"I know that you had to discover yourself but you could have taken one of us with you" insisted Brittany . "I couldn't risk it your place is here on Earth besides if I did that then everyone here on Earth would miss the famous singer of the chipmunks Brittany Seville and I can't take that risk" I said with a stern look . So in the mean time we caught up with what has happened . She talked about how her friends missed me deeply as I was in there thoughts and prayers across the entire world and I told her of my adventures across time and space . And how I fell in love with Rainbow Dash at the enchantment under the sea dance in the BTTF Universe . I noticed that she frowned at that so I had to pull a pinkie pie to try and cheer her up .

"Hey turn that frownie upside downie" I said . That caused her to giggle a bit and she just busted into laughter _ Pinkie your amazing at this stuff _ I thought as I knew the chipette was laughing at how weird that sounded but it was the only other thing that I had with me at the moment . But she pulled me into a hug weather I was human or not . And she was glad to see me again as I was glad to see her .

So we walked out and that was when Alvin was in shock . Clare was also in shock seeing me in human form . So Dave explained that I'm a hybrid of both .

So I told all of them that I was originally a Timelord and human after I was turned into a chipmunk by the elder timelords I talked about the Time war and how Galifrey was destroyed by the Doctor though can ya you really blame the guy ? Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor grabbed the mugs and reheated them and I drank the rest of my hot coco while Dave did the same . Anyway though they were amazed heck I told them how me and Rainbow here fell in love .

Scoots on the other hand was making a 'gag me' face and simply shook my head . Silver Spoon was dazzled at the story I told her AJ and Twilight were shocked sad and yet happy at the sametime .

Me however I didn't mind a bit of it so we finally had some cookies along with some TV to watch and I switched over to watch some Power rangers it was mostly Zeo Turbo and Samurai boy were they impressed at what was going on . Of course things were as they say 'right as rain' I think I don't know so we mostly took an extra bedroom which was converted from Dave's study to a bedroom which I didn't mind a bit .

So we all settled down as I took my shirt off and slept shirtless which Rainbow didn't mind a bit I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me as she slept in her bra and underwear which I found cute but interesting none the less .

Twilight and Applejack blushed a deep crimson while I just blew them a raspberry Scoots and Silver Spoon slept in separate beds . Sure enough I relaxed and we all fell asleep . In fact Rainbow saw me and she got a wicked idea but didn't wanna try it out .

"Rainbow you are one naughty woman" I whispered to her . She blushed and just kissed me on the lips but had to twist her body to do so .

And so we just simply made out while Twilight and AJ were heavy sleepers which to me was perfect . While she wanted to have some 'fun' with me tonight but I couldn't risk it so she settled down and gave me a smile that would make pull a cheesy grin as she kissed me again and laid beside me while I just relaxed for the rest of the night .

**The next morning **

_**Adam's POV **_

I soon awoke and found out that Rainbow and I were still asleep while Twilight AJ Scoots and Silver Spoon must have taken off to go have breakfast with the chipmunks and the chipettes I figured that Dave was off at work leaving Simon Jeanette and Twilight in charge .

Meanwhile me and Rainbow finally woke up and noticed that everyone was gone so Rainbow turned her entire body to face me with a grin that I'm never gonna forget .

"Morning honey" said Rainbow as she kissed me again . I kissed her right back until we saw Alvin walk in on us . "Ugh get a room you two , and breakfast is ready" said Alvin with a disgusted face .

I looked at Rainbow who had a confused look on her face . After hours of getting washed up we soon joined the others with breakfast for the morning before they had to take off for school something that I use to do before I had to find out who I was and what I was .

After the chipmunks and chipettes were done with there breakfast they grabbed there gear and off they were to school . Shaking my head in wonder as to why I didn't go with them because of one thing . The paparazzi finding out about it all that is what I feared the most .

So after they left for school I relaxed for the rest of the day just wondering how i'm gonna break this to the press but at the moment it didn't matter .

Hours past and Twilight was down in the basement AJ was outside doing some stretches for her challenge against Eleanor while Scootaloo and Silver Spoon were hanging around in the chipmunks room . That gave me some time to move my music equipment to the TARDIS .

I mostly moved my affinity stratocaster and what not to the TARDIS before they were enlarged to human size same with my amps and what not .

"There that should do it though it was cold It had to be done" I said moving my stuff . Sure enough I moved everything to my music room where a set of drums a couple of mic's a keyboard and some other things were set up .

I then moved my guitar stands my accoustic guitar and they too were enlarged along with my guitar cases and gig bag . "There that should do it" I said before I walked out of the TARDIS and headed back inside .

And BOY was I freezing my butt off but after getting warm again thankfully I used my personal heater to get heated up .

Meanwhile everything was quite as a mouse , kind of the way I like it . I mean wow i'm back at my own adopted home planet but I knew I was in for quite a huge shock well maybe later on . As to what it is gonna be I don't care .

Hours later Dave returned with presents and motioned for me and Rainbow to help wrap them .

After that was done I did notice that the the entire living room was decorated with lights and ornaments and even an angel . Night fell again and thankfully we slept in the music room since there was a bed there courtesy of Dave of course meanwhile Dave took the presents from the same room that we were in and slipped them under the tree and headed to his own room smiling at me and Rainbow as we slept he then saw AJ , Twilight ,Scoots and Silver spoon sleeping in the girls room .

**The very next morning **

_**Christmas Day **_

I soon awoke and noticed Rainbow as cuddled next to me . I was able to slip out of her grasp get dressed and head out into the living room for either some coffee or hot coco either one sounded great to me the rest of the day went by pretty swimmingly.

Both me and Rainbow drank our hot coco while watching TV I've sure missed that spending time with family but I'm sure glad that I can .

After we all opened our gifts we just enjoyed each others company and I couldn't be more happier seeing my brothers and sisters being happy with there father I simply started to stare out of the window in wonder where our next adventure would take us . Rainbow saw this and already knew that where ever in the multiverse we go it would be awesome .

So later in the day we had to get going that was when every single chipmunk and chipette moaned at us leaving .

"Hey maybe next year we can come visit so yea" I said eying Brittany who had a wide smile on her face same with Alvin as well .

So we bundled up and off we went toward my TARDIS but not before Simon said something like 'I'll be keeping an eye for your return , brother' or something along those lines beats me though .

So we headed inside and I fired up the TARDIS and it faded in and out several times before we were gone for good .

_**The end **_

_**Merry Christmas to all and to all and good Night – Santa Clause **_

_**Onwards and Upwards – The American Doctor **_

_**It's Morphin Time – Jason Scott (**_**Original Red Ranger****_) _**


End file.
